


Reflection

by NovaHeart



Category: The Beginner's Guide (Video Game)
Genre: Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Memories, Regret, Self-Hatred, Self-Love, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaHeart/pseuds/NovaHeart
Summary: A purgatory of nothingness. Memories flying by.Davey learns to love himself again.
Relationships: Coda/Davey Wreden (The Beginner's Guide)
Kudos: 10





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The Beginner's Guide was created by Davey Wreden.

Falling, spiraling, downwards. Down into the deep, dark abyss. The ever expanding void, swallowing him whole, into the grave he dug for himself. Falling into eternal, chaotic black.

A memory, flashing before him. A man telling him, do not speak to me anymore. An increase in velocity.

A fleeting feeling. A decision he made. He made the wrong one.

A voice. The wolf in sheep's clothing. He let it guide him. The chains of his regret ensnared his heart. It pulled him down, ever faster, ever further.

Another remembrance. The twinkling of stars. The voice of one saying everything would be okay. He didn't believe them. A quickening in pace.

The flash of light. The slam of the prison bars falling against the stage. Retreating, receding... running. He ran from it. He thought that man had too.

Perfection, an unattainable goal. A feeling of wonder. Of enlightenment. Happiness... his heart lurched. The downwards pull strengthened.

The House.

A feeling of contentment.

An expression of trust.

A display of love.

His eyes burned hot with the shattered remains of the captured memories. Droplets escaped him. He was never coming back.

An echo of a time past. Prison after prison, shifting of an unmoved center. A phone call. A missing puzzle piece. A voice desperate for the solution, for the way out.

They never found it.

The blurry image of a world speckled in blue. The many voices unheard from a single speaker. Maybe they should have never met at all.

The sound of muffled sobbing. The heaving of his chest. Shadows consuming him, grief and regret swallowing him whole. Lost in memories. 

Lost in self-hatred.

He wanted to scream. He did scream. No one heard him.

He ruined his own life. The self-fulfilling prophecy. He could never go back.

How much time had passed? He no longer knew. There was silence. No more tears. Only darkness and the feeling of falling... gently...

A train station. Shining of the sun against marble. A decrease in velocity.

The clock with no hands at the center of the platform. Red doors on the train sliding open. A velvety interior clashing against a silver metal exterior. Arriving at the destination, on the other side of the train.

An empty fountain. A sand-filled mansion. Doorways without doors. He was slowing down.

Crawling through the sand-filled cave. A claustrophobic nightmare. But there was an opening. No more feelings of being trapped.

A zigzagging path leading outwards into a desert. Three arches standing tall in the harsh, beating rays of sun. A hole to an elevator. He was falling like a feather.

The marble train station. He had made it. 

A single beam at the end of a hallway. Thundering. Electrifying. Causing him to ascend.

Floating upwards. A change in direction.

The memory of a maze, unending, infinite, stretching out in all directions. The starry sky, a galaxy welcoming him with open arms.

He accepted his fate.

A dot of light, growing larger as he approached it. A warmth that engulfed him. The chains of his past slowly dissipating.

Weightless as air itself, he rose. 

A figure in the shining light. Welcoming him with an outstretched hand and a warm smile. A sense of familiarity washed over him. A person he knew. A person he liked. He took their hand.

Shock. Joy. Grief over the time it took for him to get here, bombarding his heart. A torrential downpour. The man's image became clear to him.

Tears ran down his cheeks again. Only a fraction of the inner storm. Yet he was happy. He felt free. Relieved as he hadn't remembered ever feeling before. 

He was pulled into a hug. Strong arms wrapped around him. Securing him. He was safe here. He was always safe here. He returned the embrace. 

A phrase. From Coda's heart to his own. A connection. Forgiveness. Unyielding, unconditional love. Felt before it was said. He no longer yearned for the past.

"Welcome home."


End file.
